Sly Raccoon: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With the heroes of New Alrest having ones to love and to love them, with the help of Tora and his mechanical genius, Rex sends the Hypno Zapper to another world, one where a certain thief is the hero, who will steal the hearts of the women of Paris. Note: And a very special thanks to YaBoySteven for all his help, without him, my Sly knowledge would be inaccurate and misplaced.
1. Sly's Big Score

Within her apartment, Carmalita sat on her bed, dressed in a black nightgown, showing off her seductive figure, which matched the smile upon her face as eagerly waited for her boyfriend, Sly Cooper, to come in and to go a step deeper in their relationship, for it was the night of their anniversary, a year since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, to which Carmelita hadn't seen Sly all day, but managed to get a note to Bentley, knowing they would pass it to Sly, which had asked him to come over for a surprise, which was her, for she had planned to give herself to him.

But even though Carmelita was patient, looking over at the alarm clock on her bedroom nightstand, she saw it was past nine, making her wonder. "Where is he? I left explicit instructions to meet me here at exactly nine, not ten minutes past Nine."

"He better have a very good reason for being late." The fox woman then said with some bitterness and anger as she got up and slipped on a deep blue robe, where she then made her way out of the bedroom and into the lounge room, about to dial up Bently and see if Sly did get the message.

But before she could pick up the phone, it began to ring, surprising the fox woman, but she quickly answered.

"Hello, Carmalita here." She said, getting no reply, which made her ask. "Who is this?"

Listening to the receiving end, Carmalita heard a disguised voice tell her. "Just a college of the INTERPOL, but I don't want to say who. Anyway, I didn't call just to chat, I wanted to tell you why your boyfriend is running late. Seems he got a lead to some appropriated artifacts and believed he deserved them a little more. Head on over to the museum of natural history, and you can see Sly up to his old tricks. Have a lovely night."

With the phone line then going dead, Carmelita set her phone down, where she felt nothing but anger fill her body.

"Can't Sly control himself for one night?" The fox girl questioned with an annoyed voice, knowing that while Sly remained a thief, now only stealing from other thieves and giving a percentage of his findings back to the rightful owners, Carmalita was still furious.

And ready to show her rage, after changing into her usual attire, consisting of a skimpy blue top that showed off her chest, with a matching miniskirt Carmalia withdrew her Shock Pistol and headed off, grabbing her jacket along the way, not caring if it was Sly she was going after, he was going to pay.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Carmelita had gotten her mystery call and set after her boyfriend, the Cooper Gang grinned as Sly carefully removed the grate of the air ducts and stepped inside, taking in the sights.

"Boys, we've hit the motherload." Sly said with a big grin as he examined the room, seeing nothing but priceless artifacts as far as the eye could see.

"Good. Now grab what you can, but hurry. I could only hack into the security system to give us ten minutes before it comes back online." Bentley informed from the safety of their van.

"Got ya, Bentley." Sly replied, returning his attention to the latest addition to the museum, the Egyptian wing, seeing it filled with various items made of gold, which Sly wasted no time in apprehending, taking what wasn't nailed down or too heavy for him to carry and stuffed it into his backpack and the pouch on his belt, filling his pockets with Egyptian coins, jewelry and even a majestic looking sceptre.

While Sly was stealing from the museum, thanks to Bentley's hacking skills, he had learnt that the Egyptian artifacts originally belonged to the archaeologists that discovered them, until one of them got greedy and sold the artifacts behind their backs, where Sly decided to retrieve what was stolen and give a decent percentage back to the rightful owners, while making sure he, Bentley and Murray got their cut.

However, Sly stopped when he noticed a small flash of light appear above him, looking up with curious and confusion as to what the light was, before seeing several items suddenly a backpack fall from the void and saw it about to fall down upon one of the now reactivated lasers, knowing it would set off the alarms and leave him in a world of trouble.

But acting fast, Sly swung at the backpack with his staff, letting out a relieved sigh to see he had stopped the incident just in time.

"Sly, what's wrong?" Bentley questioned through the earpiece. "We noticed a sudden change in the monitors. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Sly replied, sighing again as he slipped the mysterious backpack down his staff, circled it around his finger and told his friends. "Let's just say a new addition opened up and I was lucky to get my hands on it."

Not exactly sure what Sly meant, but glad to see his friend still unnoticed by the security, Bentley said. "Alright then, but just try to be careful."

"This is me we're talking about, Bentley. You won't expect anymore troubles from me." Sly said in reply, ending his conversation with the brains of the Cooper Gang, before getting a little curious to the backpack as he thought aloud. "Now where did you come from?"

-Sometime ago, within another reality-

Back within New Alrest, within his factory, together as father and son Profesor Tatazo and Tora had been working tirelessly upon a new device just for Rex, which was currently covered with a white sheet, wanting their invention to be a surprise for their guests.

And giving it a few minutes, Tora's face lit up as Poppi and Lilla entered the room, escorting the small group of people that the mechanical genius Nopon was happy to call his friends.

"Friends all here! Very good, now Tora can show what Tora and Dadapon have been working on." Tora said happily as he and Tatazo each grabbed at the sheet with their wing-like ears.

"Tora presents Dimension Gate!" He then announced, pulling down the sheet to reveal what looked like a metallic ring, which had glass tubes scattered on the outer rim, with each tube holding a Core Crystal within.

And though the device looked impressive, Nia had to ask. "And what is a Dimension Gate?"

"Dimensional Gate is one of Masterpon's best inventions. With Dimensional Gate, it can send Hypno Zapper to other hero like Rex." Poppi informed as she walked over beside Tora, giving a confident smile to her creator's invention.

"And after much research, we have worked out every last bug, so nothing can go wrong." Tatazo added, remembering how their first few attempts to transport items from their reality to another resulted in failure, with the machine blowing up in their faces, where it left Tatsu and Tora on the backs and covered in smoke.

"But there is one small problem Tora is still having." Tora spoke up, before he informed. "Research says to Tora there is not enough power to send item as unique like Hypno Zapper. Most likely, the current power of Dimensional Gate will only send Hypno Zapper to other side of New Alrest, not much good it can do there."

Feeling as though he had let his friends down, Tora's expression turned solemn, that was until he heard Rex speak up.

"Don't worry, Tora. You can count on us." The brunette said with a smile, already having a way to boost the power of Tora's machine, where he then drew out one of his Core Crystals and caused a familiar blonde haired girl with a large hammer to appear.

"Electra is here to light up your day!" Electra declared as she made her presence known.

"Good to hear that because we need your help." Rex replied, before asking the Electric using Blade with a continued kindness.

"You see that?" Rex asked, pointing to the Dimensional Gate. "Think you can give it a little more juice?"

"Just leave it to me." Electra replied confidently, approaching the right side of the metallic ring, where she placed her hands upon the device, starting off slowly as she began to fill the ring with her energy.

With Electra giving her power to the machine, Tatazo quickly rushed to a series of monitors, smiling to see the machine's overall energy levels increasing and showing no signs of instability.

"It's working, but Dimensional Gate needs more electricity." Tatazo informed, which caused Zeke to give a confident grin as he looked at Pandoria.

"Pandy, think you can offer a hand?" He asked, which caused the green haired Blade to smile and nod in respect.

"Of course, my Prince." Pandoria replied as she walked over to the left side of the Dimensional Gate and added her electrical energy, causing all the Core Crystals upon the Dimensional Gate to glow intensely, just as the centre filled with light, making Tora and Tatazo cheer.

"Friends did it! Dimensional Gate can now send Hypno Zapper to new world, and to new heropon!" Tora called in joy, hugging his father, proud they had managed to achieve another amazing invention.

"Tora is right, friends, but be warned, the Dimensional Gate can only send items through and not return them." Tatazo said as he broke his embrace with Tora, faced the heroes of New Alrest and said with a continued seriousness. "So if there is anything else you need to do before sending off Hypno Zapper, Tatazo suggests this is last chance to do so."

Thinking about it, Rex got an idea as he slipped off the backpack that contained the Hypno Zapper, unzipped the backpack and pulled out the last of the four scrolls, where he undid the deep blue ribbon that kept it closed, drew out a quill and began to write.

Curious, Mythra asked as she wrapped her arms around Rex's body, resting her head on his shoulder. "And what are you doing, Master?"

"Just leaving my own message alongside the other heroes." Rex replied, before explaining. "I just felt it'd be rude if I didn't."

"You are such a softy." Nia commented, but added with a heartfelt tone. "But that's one of the reasons we all love you."

Finished with his note, Rex rolled up the scroll, tied it back up and set the item back in the backpack, giving Tora a nod to say he was ready to part ways with the Hypno Zapper, causing Tora to run up to Rex, take the backpack from his hands and approach the Dimensional Gate.

"Here we go. Hypno Zapper is going to find new home and new Heropon." The Nopon declared, tossing the backpack within the Dimensional Gate, which filled the factory with a great light as everyone watched as the backpack and its contents began to fade away, leaving their reality and entering a new one, which made Rex think aloud as he looked at all his friends, as well as Pyra and Nia joining Mythra in embracing their beloved. "Best of luck, hero."

-Back with Sly-

Staring at the backpack, knowing he would get some answers form the contents inside, and knowing he still had time to spare, Sly unzipped the bag and reached in where he, watched on as the contents all fell out, including four scrolls, each tied up with a deep blue coloured ribbon, a strange red coloured disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath.

But what caught Sly's attention the most was the unusual looking weapon, a small gun of sorts that he then picked up and began to examine.

"Never seen a gun like this." Sly said, before picking up the oldest looking of the four scrolls.

"But perhaps these can help shed some light onto this." The cunning thief then thought aloud as he undid the ribbon and read the messages.

To whoever receives this. If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Finished with the page, but noticing more writing on the back, Sly turned the page, feeling compelled to read on.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with its power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, there was a message that was somewhat illiterate, but still readable, said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

"Wow. You sure get around, don't you?" Sly asked the Hypno Zapper, remaining surprised at how many alternate universes were actually beyond his, as well as the various heroes that resided within each.

And wanting to know who else had their hands on the Hypno Zapper before him, Sly then set the first scroll and the disc back in the backpack, undid the ribbon of the second scroll and read the messages upon it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'. Feel the Flow!

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

And lastly, on the back were five final messages.

The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link.

Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0.

The Hypno Zapper is the real deal! It worked wonders on my sidekick, Jak, and gave him the chance to be with the women he loves and it improved my relationship with my girl for the better. I know it'll do the same to you, fellow heroes.

–Orange Lightning.

After receiving the Hypno Zapper I was amazed at this and that there were worlds beyond my own with heroes just like my friends and myself. The Hypno Zapper changed my perception of my world and I hope it does the same. Best of luck

–Shulk.

If the proof of all these heroes doesn't convince you, than I don't know what will. Either way I know you'll use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential like I did.

–Tagiru Akashi.

Hey hero, if you were anything like me you'll be quite confused with all this. But from this hero to another, you have my word that this is all true.

–Fox McCloud.

This Hypno Zapper will definitely make your life more easier as it did for me. Fellow hero, this is your turn now. Best of Luck.

-Tidus.

What can I say that cannot be said by the other heroes that got this before me? The Hypno Zapper does work. Don't believe me, then try it out.

-Sonic the Hedgehog.

Listen to these guys. The Hypno Zapper does work, and it does bring smiles, not just to you, but all those around you. So try and enjoy it, hero. Make all those you love realize just how much you mean to them and what they mean to you.

-Yuya Sakai.

Just as the others have said before me, the Hypno Zapper is a gift meant for a hero, one who put an end to the wrongs in their world, so use this power to get the reward you deserve after your obvious acts of selfless heroism.

-Your Friend, Rex, Salvager and Driver of the Aegis.

Finished in reading the messages, Sly noticed the final one slightly smudged, seeing some ink on his fingers, where he could tell the message had been written recently and made him look back at the hypnosis gun in his possession.

"So this gun can hypnotize others?" Sly asked himself as he examined the device, where he then commented. "This would've been handy when the Contessa captured me."

"Sly? What's taking so long?" Bentley suddenly called.

"You don't have much time. Grab what you got and get out." He added in a serious tone, which caused Sly to say with a continued calmness. "Keep your shell on, I'm going."

Stashing the scrolls and backpack away, Sly began to head off, making his way back to the air ducts and leave off with his newly acquired riches, only to stop as something caught his eye.

Stopping for a moment and turning to his left, Sly eyed a statue of the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor, knowing she was the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but was more interested to the golden circlet, necklace and bracelets the statue was wearing.

"These would fetch for quite the price." He commented, examining the statue and imagining an Egyptian version of Carmelita in place of the statue, which made him say. "But I bet they would look amazing on Carmelita."

"I also think that, but if agreed to keep them, then I would be an accessory to your crime." Sly heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend say, causing Sly to turn and saw Carmelita standing atop the head of a Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton, before dropping down gracefully and approaching her boyfriend.

"Carmelita?" Sly let out, surprised to see the fox woman, which caused him to then ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, because I know you have a much better reason to be here than to just steal and forget our anniversary." Carmelita replied as she pointed her Shock Blaster at Sly, making him somewhat uneasy at the situation he was being cornered into.

"Easy. I didn't plan this, but Bentley said this was the best night to carry out ou mission before they increased the security and would make it near impossible to get back in." Sly pointed out, trying to reason with his girlfriend, but saw his smooth talking wasn't convincing her.

"Sorry but you won't be talking you way out if this one, Sly." Carmelita said in reply, drawing out a pair of handcuffs, where she told the thieving Raccoon. "You're coming back with me and back to INTERPOL."

"And don't expect me to bail you out or be your one phone call." She added, refusing to let go of her bitterness, while twirling the handcuffs around her finger, keeping a close eye on Sly, making sure he didn't try anymore tricks.

"Is there anyway I can make this up to you?" Sly asked, keeping his hands up as he slowly walked up and around Carmelita, bringing his hands around her waist as he began to kiss around her neck. "Please, Carmelita. You know I do love you and can't stand to see you upset. So is there anyway I can get a smile on that beautiful face of yours'?"

"Oh, Sly..." Carmelita let out, feeling herself losing her grudge to the charms and sincerity of her boyfriend, feeling she could no longer turn Sly into the authorities, but there was still part of her that felt she had to do right by her ways of justice.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but on the condition you never miss another event as important as this. And that you put back what you stole." Carmelita said, setting away her Shock Blaster and reached for the weapon in Sly's possession.

"We can start with this." The fox woman then said, grabbing at the Hypno Zapper, which caught Sly off guard and caused him to try and warn. "Carmelita, wait..."

However, at her sudden actions, Sly's hand flinched, causing him to accidentally pull the trigger of the Hypno Zapper, which then fired off a multi-coloured wave of energy, striking Carmelita, causing her eyes to dull and glaze over, her shining brown eyes losing all life within them, along with her expression, before Carmelita then let go of the Hypno Zapper and stood at attention, concerning Sly deeply.

"Carmelita, please be ok." Sly said, hoping the shot fired only held a temporary effect on his girlfriend, but found out that Carmelita was under Sly's total control as she replied in a distant voice. "I am fine if you say I am, Master..."

From Carmelita call him Master, Sly felt a great discomfort and concern fill him.

"No. First I nearly ruin our relationship by putting work ahead of her, now I go and brainwash my girlfriend. Can this get any worse?" He asked rhetorically, before his ears were filled with the sound of the museum's security alarm going off.

With one problem rising after another, Sly turned his earpiece back on and questioned. "Bentley, I thought you said I had time to get out. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Sly. I didn't count for the third access router to divert back up power so quickly." Bentley replied, which Sly didn't understand in the slightest, but what he understood was Murray, who cut in and called. "Sly, get out of there!"

Not needing to be told twice, Sly set the Hypno Zapper along with the rest of his possessions and headed back to the air duct, about to climb in and make his escape, but stopped when he looked behind and saw Carmelita standing in place, causing Sly to sigh with frustration, hating to boss his girlfriend around, but knew she would get into serious trouble if he just remained silent.

"Carmelita, follow me. We need to get out of here." Sly called, causing Carmelita to nod her head in reply to hearing her Master's voice.

"Yes, Master..." She then said, her tone remaining vacant as she ran up to Sly, who quickly jumped back into the air duct vent he had come through, held his hand out and grabbed Carmelita's, dragging her inside, before crawling his way through the vent tunnels and back to the outside.

-Several minutes later-

Outside the front of the museum, sat the Cooper Van, where inside the vehicle, Bentley and Murray were in a panic, worried that their operation had gone seriously wrong and that their mistake would wind them all up behind bars.

"Sly? Sly, are you there?" Bentley questioned, getting no response from their leader, which made him then look upon all his equipment and say with a continued concern in his voice. "We need to get out of here before INTERPOL shows, so state your location."

"I'm right here." Sly said as he unlocked the side door and took a seat.

"But I brought company." He then informed, confusing the pair as to who else would be joining their getaway, before both were taken by surprise as Carmelita climbed into the van, taking a seat upon Sly's lap and stared vacantly into the distance.

Confused, Murray had to ask. "Sly, what's going on? Why is Carmelita with us?"

"I'll explain it all later. For now, just drive." Sly replied, which caused Murray to nod, slam his foot on the gas pedal and floor it, causing the Cooper Van to quickly burst into the busy streets of Paris, where Murray looked into the side mirror and saw a line of INTERPOL cars pull up and around the museum, sirens blaring as they began to follow the Cooper Van.

"Looks like we've got a police chase." Murray commented, grinning as he gripped the gear stick and added confidently. "But there's no way nobody can outrace me."

Driving through the streets, Murray's skills continued to evade the law, while Bentley used his equipment to monitor the roads and anticipate the best path to take to avoid the law.

But even with his skills, wherever Murray turned, they were met with the sight of more INTERPOL vehicles.

"Looks like INTERPOL has stepped up their security, and focused it all on us tonight." Bentley commented, causing Sly to groan in frustration and say. "We'll never lose them like this."

"Then we need a new way to escape because I just ran out of road." Murray spoke up, which caused Sly and Bentley to look ahead and saw they were parked in the dead end of an alley.

Thinking quickly, Bentley pulled up a headset attached to the monitors, the headset another addition Bentley had created, with the device having wires running all along it, as well as a dial on the left earpiece, where Bentley turned the dial until a light set beneath the dial flashed green

"There we go. This headset is now wired to INTERPOL communications. If we call them, every officer will be noted." He informed, before he moved over to Carmelita and set the headset over her ears.

"Carmalita, I know it's your job to bring criminals into justice, but think you can give us a hand?" He asked, but Carmalita just remained in Sly's lap, her expression remaining vacant.

"Carmalita, didn't you hear Bentley?" Murray asked, looking at the fox woman as he begged. "We need your help."

Hoping to keep the incident a secret, but knowing it was the only way to save them, Sly spoke up.

"Carmalita, I order you to call INTERPOL and cancel the pursuit." Sly said, which made Carmalita at hearing the voice of the one she perceived as her superior.

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Carmalita replied as she then took the headset from Bentley, set it upon her head and did as per Sly's command.

"Attention all units, this is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox... The Cooper Gang has been apprehended... Repeat, the Cooper Gang has been apprehended, all units report back to INTERPOL..." Carmelita said, her voice lacking emotion, but her false information seemed to get the job done, evident as several INTERPOL vehicles drove right past the Cooper Van, causing all to sigh, relieved they had escaped.

"That was too close." Murray said, deciding to remain parked a few minutes to ensure the law didn't spot them, but to also address the obvious topic regarding Carmelita.

"So, Sly, now that we have a moment, can you tell us why Carmelita's on our getaway, and why she just called you her Master?" Bentley asked as he slipped the headset off Carmelita's head and stared at Sly, alongside Murray, both members of the Cooper Gang waiting for an answer.

Unsure if his friends would believe him or not, Sly told Bentley and Murray what had occured in the museum, all about the Hypno Zapper, confronting Carmelita and how their interactions accidently left Carmelita in her entranced state, even withdrawing the Hypno Zapper as visual evidence.

At what Sly had told them, Bentley and Murray were surprised to say the least.

"So Carmelita's been brainwashed?" Bentley asked.

"Again?" Murray added, remembering how Carmelita fell into Contessa's trap and under her Mind Shuffler, a fate where she would become Contessa's puppet if Sly had not saved her, only now it was Sly who was controlling her.

"I was hoping to keep this incident a secret, but now that you know, what do you think I should do?" Sly asked in reply, open to ideas as to undo the effects of the hypnosis upon his girlfriend.

"I could deconstruct and analyze each component of the Hypno Zapper, then reconstruct it, only I tap into the source of its energy frequency and polarize it to counter the effects administered to Carmelita, but that could take weeks, a month at best." Bentley said as he took the Hypno Zapper and analyzed the device.

"A month?" Sly let out, before stating. "I can't have Carmelita acting like this for a month. Think how this will affect her job, not to mention all our planned jobs."

"Then let's just De-Hypno Zap her." Murray suggested, taking the Hypno Zapper out of Bentley's hands and began to fiddle around with the dials, trying to find a reverse function.

"Give that back!" Bentley ordered, swiping back the device, where he stated. "Such technology like this cannot be rushed, it has to be studied carefully."

"Why take the slow lane when you can go all in?" Murray asked back, grabbing at the Hypno Zapper, but found Bentley refusing to relinquish the device.

"Give it to me." Murray said, refusing to let go of the Hypno Zapper, planning to run through every mode if need be, causing Bentley to say defiantly, sticking to his logic. "No. You give it to me. Your mind cannot fathom the transcendental properties such a device carries."

"Both of you, stop it!" Sly called as he cut in, grabbing at the device, managing to pry it from Bentley and Murray's grasp, but doing so, Sly's index finger slid down upon the trigger, firing a second wave of energy.

Worried that he had accidently entranced his friends, Sly asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Bentley said, examining himself, while Murray nodded and informed. "I'm fine."

Glad to hear that his pals weren't also under the accidental hypnosis, Sly smiled, before he heard a small groaning coming from Carmelita, where he looked at the fox woman in his lap and saw her rubbing the side of her head.

"Carmelita, are you alright?" Sly asked, now knowing the second blast had hit her, making him wonder if it had altered her to an even worse state, but Sly felt relief as Carmelita looked at him with some confusion.

"Sly? What happened?" Carmelita asked, looking around and following up with a second question. "And how did we end up in here?"

"I'll explain once I get you home." Sly promised, wrapping his arms around Carmelita and saying. "It's good to have you back."

"And it's good to be back." Carmelita replied as she wrapped her arms around Sly, holding him close as she gave off a smile.

However, had Sly been keeping an eye on Carmelita, he would've noticed her smile turn sly, where the fox woman then thought as she continued to embrace her love. 'It is good to be back, my Master.'

.

.

.

After dropping Sly and Carmelita off at her apartment, Bentley and Murray vacated, planning to return their newly appropriated valuables and make some cash on the side, while also leaving the pair alone, for both knew it was Sly and Carmelita's anniversary and guessed the pair would want some time alone.

Entering Carmelita's apartment and guiding his girlfriend inside, Sly took a seat on her couch, set the backpack and its contents beside him, where he then sighed.

"Man, it has been a long night." He said, glad it was all over and that he could finally relax, just before Carmelita took a seat in his lap, slid her left fingers along Sly's chest and offered in a seductive tone. "But how about we make it last a little longer?"

Though enjoying her actions, enjoying her fingers playfully running along his body, Sly was a little puzzled and had to speak his mind.

"Aren't you still sore at me?" He asked, knowing he had messed up her plans for their night and had nearly left her as a mindless slave.

"Of course not." Carmelita replied, moving her hand around Sly's face, slipped off his eye mask and kissed him passionately on the lips, continuing to entice and seduce him.

"After all, how can I stay mad at my Master?" She then asked as she began to kiss around Sly's neck and collarbone, which Sly liked, before the certain word registered in his mind.

"Carmelita, hold up." Sly suddenly said, managing to pry his girlfriend off of his neck, where she sat in his lap with a smile, while Sly then asked her with seriousness and worry. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. I called you my Master." Carmelita said, repeating the word and emphasizing it, keeping her arms wrapped around Sly's neck as she moved her lower body against his and asked. "So now that we're alone, what can your slave do to please you tonight?"

Shocked to know Carmelita was still under the Hypno Zapper's effects, Sly struggled to escape Carmelita's hold.

"What's going on with you? I thought you were back to normal back in the van." Sly said, which made Carmelita smile at him longingly.

"I know. As much as I wanted you, I had to put up a little charade so your friends wouldn't interfere with what was meant to be." Carmelita replied, smiling as she remembered the realization that she belonged to Sly when she came into contact with a blast set to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', while she continued to rub her lower body against Sly's.

"Believe me, Master, it was all I could do from throwing myself at you back in the van." She then whispered to Sly, giving his ear a playful bite, while Sly groaned at Carmelita, from her deception and her continuing to restrain him, as well as feeling his desires getting the better of him, where Sly then pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Carmelita, you have to listen to me, you're not thinking clearly. The Hypno Zapper is still messing with your head." He stated, which caused Carmelita to sit before Sly, cup his cheek and say back, expressing a great amount of love and caring in her voice. "You are wrong, Master. After a long time, I am thinking clearly. I have been so blinded by my duties, I forgot really matters to me, what I really love, and that is you. You might have accidentally entranced me at the museum, but I know that this is what I was meant to do, I was meant to be with you, not just as a mere girlfriend, but as your loving slave."

"Then let me try this a second way. Carmelita, as your Master, I order you to stop this." Sly ordered, but Carmelita just smirked.

"Sorry, but that is a command I cannot obey." Carmelita replied as she slid her hand away from Sly's face, behind her back and to her top, where she slipped the garment off of her body, obscuring Sly's vision for a moment as the top covered his head, before he pulled it off and saw Carmelita had not only taken off her top, but also her bra, revealing her bare breasts to Sly, which made him blush at seeing her topless.

But his initial embarrassment faded as he noticed Carmelita had taken the Hypno Zapper out of the backpack, running her hand along the dial as she prepared to use it on him.

"Do not worry, Master. After I am done, you will know this is the best for everyone." Carmelita said with a pleased smile on her face, giving Sly no time to react or a say in the matter as she then pulled the trigger, releasing a multi-wave of energy at Sly, hitting him, where his eyes glazed over for a moment, changed colours and soon returned to normal.

Setting the Hypno Zapper down, Carmelita then cupped her breasts, trying to entice Sly as she asked. "And how do you feel now, Master?"

However, looking at Carmelita, all the confusion, all the panic Sly was expressing beforehand just faded away, replaced by a devious grin as he eyed the fox woman, namely her breasts, where Sly then said in reply. "Much better. You were right about this being best for us. Thank you, Carmelita."

From the praise of her Master, Carmelita smiled back.

"Just being your slave is thanks enough." She replied in a continued loving and heartfelt tone, pleased to see the effects of the Hypno Zapper, seeing that the effects of 'The Master Maker Program' had removed all of Sly's concerns, making him want to have Carmelita as his slave, and now they could be together.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"But I still feel bad for blowing off our anniversary, so let me make it up to you." Sly offered in his own enticing tone.

"What did you have in mind?" Carmelita asked, before she was caught off guard as Sly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down so she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, now looking down at his slave with desire, which Carmelita liked.

"Just lie back and let me enjoy you, my love." Sly said in reply, discarding his cap and sliding off his shirt, revealing his well-developed body to Carmelita, who felt herself getting more aroused by the second, watching with eagerness as Sly then brought his head down and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, sending shivers of pleasure through her body, before Sly moved lower, moving his head over Carmelita's chest, where he began to run his tongue along her right breast.

"Oh, Master...!" Carmelita moaned, losing herself to the pleasure she was experiencing. "Master, you are so good...!"

"Just you wait, because it's going to get even better." Sly promised, removing his mouth from Carmelita's chest to speak, before returning to his actions, as well as adding to them as he moved his right hand down Carmelita's body, over her smooth stomach and down the front of her miniskirt, where he started to rub at her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

"Master, you were right... that is better..." Carmelita moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures her Master was giving to her, before assisting him as she used what focus she had as she set her hands on her mini skirt and pulled the clothing down her legs, pulling down her panties in the process and giving Sly a nice view of her naked figure, revealing the rest of her naked body, including her wet pussy.

Stopping his actions on her breasts, Sly sat up and grinned.

"Somebody seems eager." He teased, rubbing his fingers around Carmelita's womanhood, which made her moan and smile.

"Only because they are with someone as irresistible as you, my Master." Carmelita replied, continuing to express her love and need for the thieving raccoon, before moving her head up and claiming Sly's lips in a heated kiss, one she moaned into as she not only felt her Master return it, but with her body moved up, she could feel Sly's erect member had slid from its protective sheath and was now brushing against her lower body, making the fox woman more and more aroused.

Noticing Carmelita's body reacting to his erection, Sly broke from the kiss and gave off a devious smile.

"Not yet, my dear. I still want to 'enjoy' you." Sly told Carmelita, sticking to his words as he moved his head down, kissing his way down Carmelita's body, past her breasts, along her stomach and down to her dripping folds, where Sly then placed his mouth upon Carmelita's crotch and started to lick, filling the fox woman with massive amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Master...! You are just perfection itself... I... I feel so lucky to be your slave...!" Carmelita cried out, grasping the couch cushions as Sly continued to lick at her folds, knowing she had been brainwashed, but she no longer cared.

Carmelita had never felt as happy as she did right now.

She never wanted her happiness to end and knew that as long as she and her Master were together, then her desires would be fulfilled.

But thinking a little more about the raccoon currently between her legs and licking at her crotch, Carmelita brought her right hand down, managing to remove Sly's face from her thighs.

"Is everything ok, Carmelita?" Sly asked, thinking he had done something wrong, which made Carmelita smile at the continued care her Master showed toward her, before she shook her head.

"Everything is perfect." Carmelita replied, blushing a little as she informed. "I was just hoping to return the pleasure you gave me."

At hearing Carmelita's words, Sly couldn't help but smile, finding Carmelita's permission to pleasure him cute, before agreeing to her request, giving his slave a loving kiss, before climbing off of her, where he ast by her side, allowing Carmelita to see Sly's erect seven-inch member.

"Oh, Master..." Carmelita purred as she slid off of the couch and to her knees, sitting before Sly and eyeing his manhood, where she added. "You are so big and so hard. Allow me to make you feel as good as you made me."

Simply nodding in reply, Sly smiled as he relaxed on the couch and watched as Carmelita began in her actions, starting off as she slid her right hand around Sly's member, moving it up and down to get her Master in the mood, before Carmelita moved her head down, ran her tongue along the tip of Sly's penis, which she then took in her mouth, starting to give her beloved a blowjob.

Feeling Carmelita's mouth slowly moving up and down his cock, Sly gripped the couch and groaned out. "Carmelita, that's it... That feels really good...!"

"If you like that, then I know you will love this." Carmelita said in reply, removing her mouth off of Sly's cock, but only for a moment, before resuming her actions, going deeper and taking all seven-inches of Sly's member in her mouth, not only turning Sly on but also Carmelita, who moaned a little, where she then brought her right hand up and started to rub at her breasts, getting pleasure out of the pleasure her Master.

From Carmelita continuing to suck Sly off, the thieving raccoon's groans increased with his pleasure.

"You weren't kidding..." Sly groaned out as he remained seated and continued to enjoy the actions of his fox slave. "I do love this, but not as much as I love you..."

Carmelita felt flattered at her Master saying he loved her, while her body continued to heat up, causing her to slide her tail between her legs, rubbing at her pussy as she continued to suck Sly off.

But as much as Sly was enjoying Carmelita's blowjob, after another twenty minutes of her actions, Sly began to groan louder.

"Carmelita, I can't hold... I can't hold back... I'm gonna cum...!" He warned, which only encouraged Carmelita to continue in her actions, continuing her blowjob until Sly was unable to contain his pleasure and had his climax, cumming in Carmelita's waiting mouth, while what she didn't swallow slid down her cheeks.

Finished with his climax, Carmelita took her mouth off of Sly's manhood, licking her lips clean and smiled.

"So, did you enjoy that, Master?" She asked, which caused Sly to smile and nod.

"I did. But now I think we did something we can both enjoy." Sly replied as he gave off a suggestive grin and held out his hand, which made Carmelita smile cak and take her hand into Sly's.

"Lead the way." Carmelita replied, her tone and body filled with desire as Sly lead her to the bedroom, showing his dominance as he threw Carmelita to the bed and positioned her so she was on all fours.

"Are you ready, Carmelita?" Sly asked as he joined his slave on the bed, setting his hands firmly on Carmelita's hips, while making her moan at the feel of his cock running against her folds.

"Yes, Master, yes... I am ready... I want your cock so badly... Please make love to me!" Carmelita cried out in reply, desiring Sly more than ever, feeling Sly shared toward Carmelita.

Moving down, Sly kissed the back of the fox girl's neck, which made her shiver with desire, before Carmelita then moaned in pure ecstasy as she felt Sly's cock slide into her vagina, giving her more pleasure than she ever dreamed of.

"Oh, yes... yes, Master...!" Carmelita cried out, feeling her Master's cock go deep inside of her, feeling nothing but her love for him and the pleasure that she was receiving.

"Carmelita, your pussy feels so tight... so good... you are wonderful...!" Sly then groaned in a pleasure filled reply, continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of Carmelita's womanhood, which made Carmelita moan erotically as each thrust she felt made her that more happy, that more happy to stay by her Master's side as his loving and devoted slave.

For another hour, the pair continued to make love, with Carmelita remaining with a blissful smile on her face as Sly continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina, causing Carmelita to match the movements of Sly's thrusts in order to allow all his manhood inside of her.

But as much as both were enjoying their time together, the love they were sharing, Sly and Carmelita began to move around frantically, for both could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Master...! I... I can feel it... I'm cumming...!" Carmelita moaned loudly, until she was unable to hold back and had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids and staining the bed sheets beneath her.

And with her climax, Sly shortly followed as he groaned loudly, cumming hard and filling Carmelita's womb with his seed.

Lying in place, Sly and Carmelita took a moment to recover from their climaxes, before Sly removed his cock from Carmelita's snatch, lay on his back and pulled his loving slave onto his chest, which made the fox woman smile contently.

"Oh, Master... I love you... I love you so much..." Carmelita let out, engaging her beloved in a deep and loving kiss, which Sly happily returned.

"And I love you, Carmelita." Sly said in reply, just before Sly soon drifted off to sleep, while Carmelita remained awake, staring happily at the content form of her Master, before an idea soon came to her mind.

'Master, you are a magnificent thief and a brilliant lover. If you can steal my heart, I can't see why you cannot have another.' Carmelita thought, already devising a scheme of her own, one she believed would make her Master very pleased with her.

-End Lemon-


	2. Beauty Behind Bars

The next morning, Carmelita gave off a small moan as he awoke, smiling as she felt the warm embrace and continued love of her Master, causing the fox woman to open her eyes and look at the sleeping form of Sly with nothing but a continued love.

"Good morning, my Master." She whispered, gently kissing Sly's forehead as to show her appreciation to be his, but also to not disturb his rest.

Getting up and out of bed, Carmelita reached down for her underwear and was about to redress, before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Why bother when Master likes seeing my body so much?" She thought aloud, looking back the naked form of Sly still in her bed, which made Carmelita smile, before her smile continued as she gave off a small, sexy sway in her hips when she left the room and prepared to make breakfast in bed for her Master.

-Several minutes later-

Returning to her bedroom, Carmelita smiled to see Sly still sleeping peacefully, but at what she had prepared, she was certain Sly would rather be awake.

"Master?" Carmelita whispered, gently rubbing Sly's shoulder. "Time to wake up."

At Carmelita's sweet voice and her gently nudging, Sly began to stir, smiling as his vision was filled not only at the sight of Carmelita, but at her current appearance, for the fox woman was naked, save an apron that covered her front, while she held a tray in her right hand, keeping it perfectly balanced.

"Hey there, Carmelita." Sly greeted at seeing his slave, before asking. "How did you sleep?"

"With you? Wonderfully." Carmelita replied as she set the tray on Sly's lap, lifted up the dish to reveal to her Master the loving meal she had made for him, which consisted of crepes covered in raspberry syrup.

Looking at the breakfast, Sly was about to dig in, about to set his fork in the savoury meal Carmelita had made for him, where Carmelita sat beside her Master with a continued smile on her face.

But looking at her and seeing there was no food for her, some concern filled Sly.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, not wanting to appear rude and just eat in front of his slave.

"It's alright, I already ate." Carmelita replied with a loving smile, happy at the care her Master continued to express to her, before saying with a deviousness in her tone. "Besides, you will need all your energy today. You have a big job ahead of you."

At Carmelita's reply, after taking a big biteful of her lovingly prepared meal, a little confused by the reply of his slave, Sly asked. "Job? What big job?"

Looking ast Sly curiously, Carmelita questioned curiously. "Master, do you remember Penelope?"

"How could I forget her?" Sly asked back, remembering how she broke Bentley heart, before focusing back on the subject at hand, wondering what the mouse girl had to do with Carmelita's question, before Carmelita gave off a sneaky grin.

"Well it seems INTERPOL managed to catch that mouse and are holding her in maximum confinement." Carmelita explained, tracing her fingers along Sly chest as she went on and said. "However, if someone with clearance made their way in and 'accidently' gave you the key along the way, then there would be nothing from stopping a prison break."

Surprised, Sly asked. "Are you saying you want to bust Penelope out?"

From the question, Carmelita nodded and said in reply. "At first I had doubts to my idea, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

"Beside, I think she will make a fine slave sister." The fox woman added with a more seductive tone as she started to kiss around Sly's body, already getting aroused at the thought of having Penelope serving alongside her, while Sly was still surprised and asked. "Hold up. You want to best Penelope out so she will serve me?"

"Why not?" Carmelita questioned, before pointing out. "Monitoring her from her cell, I sensed she still had feelings for you. And as a woman and as an officer, I can tell when a girl wants their man."

"Penelope is pretty cute." Sly admitted, thinking about it, before he gave off a grin as he said. "Alright, my slave, let's bust her out."

"And I have just the way to get us in." Carmelita replied, smiling slyly as she help up a set of handcuffs, leaving Sly wondering. 'Just how far did Carmelita go to plan this?'.

.

.

.

Making her way through the compound of the prison, passing all the security with no problem, Carmelita grinned as she lead Sly ahead of her, stopping as she made her way inside and saw a wolf guard standing just ahead of her.

"Well look at what the fox dragged in." He said with a mocking grin, where Carmelita smirked back.

"It wasn't easy, but I finally managed to catch Sly Cooper." She replied, looking at the handcuffed form of the thieving raccoon standing before her.

"I would've gotten away if this amazing officer wasn't so relentless in her duties." Sly said, facing Carmelita and winking, playing his role perfectly, making her smile at Sly's hidden compliment and how the guard was buying it.

"Silence, criminal scum!" The wolf guard yelled, about to smack the supposed prisoner, only for Carmelita to stop him.

"If it's alright, I'd like to get him to his new home before anybody roughs up that handsome face." Carmelita said, which caused the wolf guard to nod in understanding, step aside and allowed the pair within the prison walls.

"Better get used to prison life, punk, because you are going to be here for a long time." The wolf guard said, continuing to mock Sly, before saying with respect. "And good job, Carmelita. I know with Sly behind bars, you're bound for a promotion."

ter"Thank you." Carmelita said, escorting Sly down the hall and smirked, glad to see the first phase of her plan had gone off perfectly.

.

.

.

Making her way through the prison with Sly still handcuffed, the pair passed many impressed guards, as well as a few familiar criminal faces, including Muggshot, Grizz and Cyrille Le Paradox, some surprised to see Sly had been apprehended himself.

But passing the cells of the various criminals Sly had defeated and Carmelita had caught in their pasts, the pair finally came across their prize, the cell to the mechanical mastermind, Penelope.

Withdrawing an ID keycard, Carmelita slid her card through the cell's locking system, causing the locks to disengage and for the door to slide open, revealing that inside her cell, Penelope had set several pictures and posters on the walls to help her forget she was behind bars, including various pictures of planes and a few of the Cooper Gang when she was part of their family, alongside chalk drawn equations that covered all four walls, many going into great detail, but were just scribbles to those lacking her genius.

And lying upon the bed in her cell was Penelope, who was cast in her red bandana and orange prison uniform.

Sighing at hearing the door open, Penelope turned, expecting another of the simple minded guards to be delivering another questionable meal for her, but at the sight she was presented with, Penelope sat up, stunned to see Sly and Carmelita.

"Sly!" Penelope called, she too shocked to see Sly had been caught, believing somebody as skilled as him could never be apprehended, which made the pair smile at seeing they even fooled Penelope.

"It's alright. Sly's not here to stay. And neither are you." Carmelita assured, unlocking Sly's cuffs and tossing them aside, where Sly rubbed his wrists a little.

Confused, Penelope asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say you have been paroled for good behaviour." Carmelita replied, continuing to confuse the mouse girl, before Sly said. "To put it simply, we're busting you out."

From Sly's words and seeing Carmelita going along with it, Penelope had more questions.

"Hold up. Carmelita Fox is helping you break me from prison?" She asked, not trusting the fox woman, believing something was wrong with the scenario presented to her.

"Look. We can spend the rest of the day playing twenty questions, or you can get your freedom back." Sly said back, holding out his hand, gesturing for Penelope to take it, where the mouse girl then reached out and was helped up and out of her cell.

"You've made the right choice." Carmelita commented, before saying. "Now onto phase two."

While Sly nodded, keeping his hand around Penelope's, the mouse girl had to ask. "And what is phase two?"

Without warning, Carmelita suddenly called for the guards, collapsing and lying on her side, which attracted the attention of the security as the alarms began to go off.

From Carmelita's actions, Penelope began to panic, thinking Carmelita was going to make it look as though she had been attacked and would put her and Sly in deeper trouble, only for Sly to break her from her worries as he gave her a small shove.

"Come on. We have to go." Sly said, watching as Penelope began to run down the West wing of the prison, before he quickly faced Carmelita and smiled.

"You were amazing." Sly commented, which made Carmelita smile.

"Anything for you, Master." Carmelita whispered in reply, leaning upward and giving Sly's cheek a small kiss.

"Good luck." Carmelita then whispered, just before Sly darted for it, catching up with the mouse girl and leaving Carmelita lying on the ground, where she then pretended to be unconscious.

Remaining in place, Carmelita gave off a small groan as she heard footsteps approaching, looking up to see a patrol of guards running up toward her.

"Inspector Fox, what happened?" One of the guards asked as two vultures helped her to her feet, where Carmelita gave a small wobble in her step, keeping up her convincing act and lied. "Sly got a jump on me. When I was unlocking the cells, he fought dirty and swept me down with his tail. The last thing I remember is him unlocking the cell of Prisoner 936 and running off with her down the East wing."

"Then we better hurry." One of the wolf guards said, believing they could still catch Sly and put him behind bars.

"Agreed." Carmelita said with a nod, before taking command with a great seriousness in her voice. "I want all security redirected to the East wing. I won't let Sly escape me after everything I did."

"You heard Inspector Fox. Move out!" One of the vulture guards ordered, before the group headed off, weapons drawn and ready to take down the thieving raccoon, with Carmelita following the guards, keeping up her ruse, while looking forward to when she returned home.

-Sometime later, with Sly and Penelope-

After their successful escape, getting no trouble thanks to Carmelita, Sly escorted Penelope back to Carmelita's apartment and lead her inside.

"This is a nice place you have here." Penelope said, eyeing the room, which made Sly smile and say. "Actually this place belongs to Carmelita, but she was kind enough to let us hang out here."

Walking into the lounge room and taking a seat on the couch, Sly looked at Penelope with a smile.

"So I know you still have questions to ask me and I am willing to answer." He said, petting the cushion beside him, beckoning for Penelope to sit beside him.

Taking the spot beside him, Penelope sat next to Sly, blushing a little as she took in his figure, almost forgetting how handsome he was, before shaking her head and focusing.

"Why did you break me out?" She asked, curious behind Sly's objectives.

"Because I want you." Sly replied, which made Penelope blush, before Sly cleared up the situation. "We might have gone our separate ways in the past, but you should know the Cooper gang will always welcome you."

"Oh..." Penelope said, sounding a little disappointed, but quickly focused back on her thoughts.

"Has Bentley been ok?" She asked.

"I won't lie, he took it very hard when you left him. There was part of me that hated you for what you did." Sly said, which caused penelope to say with a solemness in her voice. "I can understand what my actions did, but believe me, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Bentley."

Sticking to the topic, Penelope questioned. "Do you still hate me?"

Sly shook his head in response to Penelope's question, suddenly cupping her cheek and telling her. "It took a while, but I have learnt to trust you again. We might have our differences, but I do care about you."

From Sly's hand set gently on her face, Penelope blushed, feeling her heartbeat increasing, feelings for the thieving raccoon still inside of her, which Sly noticed and caused him to ask. "Now it is my turn. Penelope, do you love me?"

From Sly's question, Penelope was taken aback, blushing further and finding it near impossible to speak.

"I... I... Well, I do like you, but... No... I mean..." She stammered, which made Sly smile and stand.

"Looks like you need a little confidence boost." Sly stated, walking over to a backpack that lay upon Carmelita's coffee table, where Penelope watched on with some curiosity as Sly withdrew a rather unusual looking weapon, which made the mouse girl ask. "What is that thing?"

"This is one of the extra treasures I managed to get my hands on during my latest theft. It really helped Carmelita in expressing her feelings for me, and now I think it's time to test it on you." Sly said in reply, adjusting the dials on the Hypno Zapper, setting the image to a blank eyed person, before aiming the gun at Penelope, giving her no chance to react as Sly then fired off a wave of multi-coloured energy, hitting Penelope, where her eyes dulled, her expression turned blank and her mind became empty, vulnerable for Sly to adjust and alter as he saw fit.

But wanting to make sure of Penelope's feelings, Sly repeated his question. "Penelope, do you love me?"

With Sly's question repeated, but under the Hypno Zapper's effects, Penelope gave in as she told Sly. "I do... I do love you, Master... Even when I was with Bentley, there were times I would think about you... There were times I just wanted to tell you how I really felt, but I couldn't bring myself to break Bentley's heart... I love Bentley, but I am in love with you..."

Now knowing Penelope's feelings for him still remained within her, Sly prepared to use the Hypno Zapper, about to make the mouse girl the second devoted love slave to him.

But before Sly pulled the trigger, a sudden idea came to him, deciding to give Penelope a little reeducation before she was officially his.

"Penelope, you now know that Carmelita and I are in a loving relationship, but it goes beyond us being mere boyfriend and girlfriend. Carmelita is my slave and I am her Master, but you will not have any problems with this or see this as unusual because you know I treat Carmelita with nothing but love, which actually makes you want to be my slave as well. You are willing to be with us, to love us and serve us as Carmelita's slave sister. Our happiness makes you happy. Lastly, you are bi-sexual. While the only man you are attracted to is me, you are attracted to other women, namely Carmelita, where you find yourself fantasizing about her." Sly said, which caused Penelope to nod in reply and say with a vacant voice, accepting the commands as she spoke. "I know that you are in a loving relationship with Carmelita that goes beyond mere boyfriend and girlfriend... Carmelita is your slave... you are her Master... I will have no problems with this or see this as unusual... I actually want to be my slave as well... I want to be with you... love and serve you as Carmelita's slave sister... I am bi-sexual and attracted to other women, namely Carmelita..."

With Penelope now in a similar mindset to Carmelita, Sly decided to wake his second slave up, to which, Sly, after setting the Hypno Zapper back on the coffee table, approached penelope, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he prepared to make her his.

"Penelope, after I kiss you, you will awaken with all the commands set in you. Not only will you return to being a loyal member of the Cooper Gang, but you will also show nothing but loyalty and love to your new Master and your Mistress." Sly instructed as he then closed the gap between him and Penelope, kissing the mouse girl, who remained in place, before Sly felt her kiss him back, where he looked at her and saw nothing but love and devotion for him in her eyes.

Breaking the kiss, Sly smiled at his new slave, where he then asked. "And how are you feeling?"

"Never better, my Master. I love you." Penelope replied, wrapping her arms around Sly's neck, keeping him close as she gave him another kiss.

"And I love you, too." Sly then said, before sliding his arms around Penelope, which made her moan at the continued close contact of her Master, which increased as Sly picked Penelope up in a bridal position and carried her to the bedroom, ready to show the mouse girl his love.

-Upcoming Lemon-

As Sly entered the bedroom, setting Penelope upon the bed and on her back, Sly slipped off his cap and shirt, revealing his chest and muscles to Penelope, which made her cheeks flush, feeling herself getting quite hot at seeing her Master's body.

And Penelope only got hotter as Sly not only joined her on the bed, but climbed on top of her, where he set his hand on the zipper to her prison outfit, pulling it down and revealing her cleavage to her Master.

But stopping, Sly noticed a little nervousness in Penelope's expression, causing him to lower his head and say in an honest and gentle tone. "You have grown into a fine and beautiful woman."

Moving closer, Sly then kissed Penelope, relaxing her as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, allowing Sly to resume to pull the zipper down, reaching the bottom of her uniform, where Sly then slid his right hand down the front, slowly moving it to Penelope's lower region, to her pussy, which was getting quite wet from the actions of the thieving raccoon.

"Master..." Penelope moaned, parted from Sly's lips as she felt him finger her. "It's so good..."

"And it only gets better." Sly and Penelope heard Carmelita say, causing the pair to stop in their actions and look to see the fox woman standing ajar her bedroom door, her arms crossed, while a sly grin decorated her face.

At seeing Carmelita, Sly smiled.

"Good to see you're back." He said.

"It's good to be back." Carmelita replied as the fox woman smiled back, slid her jacket and top off, revealing her breasts to Sly and her slave sister, where she then joined the pair as she climbed onto the bed, taking a spot beside Penelope and looked at her with a caring and seductive smile, before catching Penelope off guard with a sudden, yet passionate kiss.

Remaining beneath Sly, all Penelope could do was moan in Carmelita's mouth, before parting from the kiss, where the fox woman smiled.

"If we are going to both serve our Master, we have to learn to get along." She said, causing Penelope to nod in reply, before moving her head up and engaging Carmelita in a second kiss, the actions Carmelita not only returned, but Sly found very hot.

"I like where this is going." Sly commented, moving off of Penelope and sat upon the bed, watching with a great eagerness as Carmelita took her Master's spot, moving on top of Penelope, where the pair continued to kiss each other, before Carmelita went deeper in her actions and began to help Penelope out of her prison uniform, guiding her up and into a sitting position as she relieved the mouse girl of her clothing, sliding it down her body and leaving her upper body on display for her Master's eyes.

With Penelope's body revealed and the pari continuing to make out, Sly felt himself getting more aroused, where his manhood slowly slid from its sheath, something Carmelita took notice off and eyed eagerly, while Penelope blushed.

"Our Master is quite impressive, isn't he?" Carmelita asked, which just made Penelope blush and nod.

"Then what do you say we show him just how devoted we are?" Carmelita woman suggested in an enticing tone, showing Sly and Penelope exactly what she meant as the fox woman then moved her head down to Sly's cock and began to kiss around the tip, licking at the pre-cum that escaped due to his excitement.

Getting the idea, Penelope nodded and gave a small smile as she then moved down, adding to the pleasure of her Master as she started to run her tongue around Sly's manhood, causing him to groan louder as his pleasure heightened.

"Carmelita... Penelope... you two are just amazing...!" Sly groaned, which flattered the pair of women and encouraged both to continue in pleasing the man they loved, with Carmelita moving her head off of Sly's member, setting her hand gently Penelope's head and guided her down and made her take the tip of Sly's manhood in her mouth, which she lightly licked and sucked, earning more groans from Sly, which was like music to their ears.

Looking at the appeased expression of Sly's face, while Penelope remained between Sly's legs, going deeper as she sucked his cock, Carmelita asked. "How is she?"

"Amazing... just as amazing as you, my dear Carmelita..." Sly groaned in reply, his words made Penelope smile, before she got more devious in her thoughts. 'Well if you like this, my Master, then I wonder how Mistress Carmelita will take this.'

As Penelope remained determined on satisfying her Master, she slid her tail over to Carmelita, catching the fox woman off guard as the mouse girl slid her tail down the front of Carmelita's miniskirt and began to slide her it along Carmelita's slit, causing Carmelita to moan in approval.

"Oh, Master, Penelope is definitely a keeper..." Carmelita moaned, rather enjoying Penelope's tail sliding along her womanhood and knew she would continue to please her and their Master.

But remaining on her own duties to keep Sly satisfied, Carmelita pressed her body close to Sly's, her breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed him deeply, where the thieving raccoon moaned in Carmelita's mouth, feeling the pleasures of both women building up within him.

Continuing in their respective positions, continuing to please their Master, Sly's groans increased as he felt his climax approaching, namely as Penelope moved her head further down, managing to take five-inches of Sly in her mouth, while Carmelita slid her tail down and ran it along Sly's balls, the soft tail heightening the pleasure already building up within his being.

"Carmelita, Penel... Ah... Penelope, I can't contain it..." Sly groaned in warning.

"I... I'm cumming...!" He then let out loudly as he had his release, his seed released from his dick and into Penelope's waiting mouth, where she managed to swallow most of her Master's load, while the rest dripped down her cheeks.

Recovering from his climax, Sly looked at the cum filled Penelope, concern expressing his face.

"Penelope, I'm sorry about that. I just..." Sly began to say, only to be silenced when Penelope showed a sudden dominance as she grabbed Carmelita and pulled her in for a deep kiss, one the fox woman not only returned, but moaned into as she could taste her Master's sexual fluids in Penelope's kiss.

"It's alright, Master. We understand." Penelope said in an understanding reply after she and Carmelita broke from their kiss, where both then stared at Sly with loving and desire in their eyes.

"But what do you say we finish our 'induction' to (our new slave/my slave sister)?" Carmelita suggested, discarding her miniskirt and showing off her pussy, before grabbing at Penelope's shoulder, rolled the mouse girl on her back and climbed on top, using her own legs to spread Penelope's.

"Well what are you waiting for? Don't you know it's rude to keep a woman waiting, let alone two?" Carmelita asked slyly, which made Sly smirk at her teasing, before he joined his slaves, causing Penelope to moan as she felt her Master's hands rest firmly on her hips, while his member (circled around/rubbed against) her threshold, before Sly then inserted his cock into Carmelita's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made Sly and his Mistress moan out from the pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master, it's so deep... you're so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!" Carmelita moaned out in great pleasure, continuing to enjoy the feel of Sly inside of her for only a few minutes, before Sly eventually removed his manhood from Carmelita and inserted it into Penelope's waiting pussy, making her moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Master, you are amazing... I feel so wonderful... I... I love you... I love you both so much...!" The mouse girl let out, which caused Sly to lean down and give Penelope's neck a kiss, while Carmelita kissed her deeply on the lips, both Master and Mistress showing their love to the mouse girl, who felt nothing but joy, so happy that Sly had broken her from prison and given her such a change in lifestyle.

For the next hour, Carmelita's bedroom was filled with the moans of the women and groans of Sly, who continued, switching between his slave girls as he continued to make love to them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making them both moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Sly began to move frantically feeling his climax approaching, while Carmelita and Penelope also felt themselves close to their orgasms, as the three could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer, to the point Sly was unable to take anymore and groaned loudly as he had his climax.

"Carmelita...!" He called, cumming hard and filling Carmelita with more of his seed.

"Master...!" Carmelita followed up, gripping the sheets of the bed as released her sexual fluids, covering Sly's member from her orgasm.

But having energy to spare and wanting to ensure Penelope didn't feel left out, Sly finished as he set his cock back in the mouse girl and resumed making love to her until she too was satisfied with a great orgasm, not only cumming herself, but it also caused Sly to groan again as he came one final time.

With their love making over, Sly removed his manhood from Penelope, rolled onto his back and relaxed on the bed, catching his breath and getting his energy back, before smiling as Carmelita and Penelope each took a side on his chest, snuggling up to their beloved Master.

"Master, you were wonderful..." Carmelita panted, keeping herself close to Sly as she then said with a continued devotion in her voice. "We love you..."

"And I love you, both of you." Sly replied, backing up his words as he pulled Carmelita and Penelope into a passionate three-way kiss, which both slave girls rather enjoyed, glad they not only had such a great Master, but also another woman they could call their slave sister.

And while the tree remained in Carmelita's bed, plans for their futures were already forming in their heads.

-End Lemon-

.

.

.

Spending the next few days with Carmelita and Penelope, Sly felt he was in paradise.

Not only did he have two beautiful women at his command, but with their respective skills, Sly knew they would make perfect additions to the Cooper Gang, where he used the Hypno Zapper on Bentley and Murray, 'convincing' the pair so they would not only trust Carmelita and Penelope, but also to ensure both knew that Sly was in a relationship with both women and would have no problems with it, making sure not to damage his friendship with Bentley and learnt that the brains of the Cooper Gang had gotten over Penelope long ago.

While Penelope's skills in mechanics proved invaluable, crafting new devices and weaponry to assist in Sly's criminal jobs, Carmelita remained at INTERPOL, spending her days capturing criminals and filling her sense of justice, while acting as an informant for her Master, telling him the best scores to go after and misleading the authorities to the Cooper Gang's next moves.

And as much as Carmelita enjoyed helping Sly, feeling a rush at being a bad girl, it made Carmelita want to tag along on some of her Master's missions, which lead to Carmelita sneaking around at night with the Cooper Gang, taking to wearing a (black/deep blue) catsuit, (black/blue) gloves, high heeled boots, as well as a black/blue cap similar to Sly's and a black eye mask to keep her real identity a secret to INTERPOL, even going by the codename: Rogue Fox, which made her come to love the life of crime, the thrill, the excitement, but namely how she could spend more time with her Master.

With another heist a success, Sly smirked, not only at the cash they had raked in, but at the current position Carmelita was in.

Lying on her bed, Carmelita had decided to spice up their night with a little role playing, where she was dressed in an officer's outfit, including an officer's hat, a shirt that she had tucked around her body, showing off her stomach and perking up her breasts, while a pair of officer's pants covered her legs, which she had torn through to make into a skimpy pair of shorts.

But what made her roleplaying that more enticing was she had been handcuffed to the bed, to which Penelope sat beside her Mistress, both eager as to what their Master had planned for the night, while both each wore a blue coloured collar around their necks, sporting a gold medallion that bore the Cooper Gang symbol, showing their loyalty to the group and their Master.

"Master, I caught Carmelita Fox snooping around." Penelope informed, playing the role of the bad girl as she lifted up her tail and displayed a chain of keys, where Penelope then added. "I have the keys to her cuffs, but I don't think we should let her go. I think she knows too much. So what should we do with her?"

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Sly offered, getting into the roleplaying himself as he took the keys from Penelope and twirled them around his index finger.

Curious and excited, Penelope asked. "What did you have in mind, Master?"

"We have a little 'fun' with her." Sly replied, looking at Carmelita as he ran his right hand along her chest, slipping his hand under her uniform, rubbing her left breast as he said. "If Carmelita can resist cumming before the hours' up, we'll let her go. If not, then we'll keep her around until she promises to keep our secrets silent."

"Sounds perfect." Penelope replied, liking the idea, before watching on with excitement as Sly began in his actions, starting by keeping his right hand on Carmelita's body, rubbing her breast, while kissing and licking at her neck, making her moan erotically.

"You... you'll never break me..." Carmelita moaned, before Penelope joined in, using her tail to slide around and rub at Carmelita's left breast, seeing her nipples hardening beneath her costume, arousing the mouse girl at the roleplaying.

As Sly continued to kiss Carmelita's neck, moving to her lips, he couldn't help but show off a grin, not only at his 'prisoner', but at the wonderful changes that had occurred in their lives.

The End.


End file.
